


Scribbles

by tweedfeather



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale sometimes has a penis, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley sometimes has a penis, Fanart, Femme Aziraphale (Good Omens), Femme Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Penetration, Implied handjob, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Pegging, Smoking, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Switch Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex, it's all a bit vague in the genital department, no visible genitalia in most sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedfeather/pseuds/tweedfeather
Summary: Some NSFW pencil drawings, shared here so as to avoid the Tumblr algorithm‘s wagging finger. Very simple, sketchy scenes of Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 267





	1. Index

Will I ever make fanart that's not messy sketches? Probably not. Someone may enjoy them, however, so here I go posting them.

An index with content warnings for each work follows below. I use the terms “top” and “bottom” out of convention, but to be honest, assigning those as hard labels for Aziraphale and Crowley makes me uncomfortable. I personally find it to be a heteronormative way of scrutinizing how queer people have sex, though I do know those terms are sometimes used by other LGBTQ2S+ folks besides myself, so I’ll let it be for now. In any case, viewers should have a chance to know what they’ll be looking at, because hey, having preferences for what fanworks you consume is normal.

I also indicate whether certain genitalia are present in each work, in case any readers have preferences in that regard. In many cases their bits aren't shown, so you're free to imagine whatever you like.

Chapter 2: Darling 

Bottom Aziraphale, top Crowley, no visible genitalia.

Chapter 3: Got You

Top Aziraphale, bottom Crowley, no visible genitalia, implied penetration.

Chapter 4: Right Here

You can't see their lower halves, but some handjob/fingering action (Aziraphale to Crowley) is suggested.

Chapter 5: Seat

Two sketches showing Crowley and Aziraphale taking turns sitting on each other's laps. In one sketch, Crowley has a penis which is just slightly visible, though the overall tone is more playful than sexy. The other sketch has implied genital contact, but it's not explicitly shown.

Chapter 6: Chat

No sexual content - they're just naked and chilling. Crowley's penis is shown, but Aziraphale is shown from behind and you can't see whatever it is he's got.

Chapter 7: Catching You

No sexual content (it's fluff, honestly). Both Crowley and Aziraphale have visible penises.

Chapter 8: Betwixt

Oral sex, with Crowley giving to Aziraphale. No visible genitalia.

Chapter 9: Pegging the Question

Nanny Ashtoreth pegs Brother Francis. The strap-on is shown, but no actual genitalia is visible.

Chapter 10: Lingerie

Femme Crowley and Aziraphale in the 1920s wearing lingerie, preparing to light a cigarette. Crowley is riding Aziraphale's thigh and has a vulva on full display, but Aziraphale's genitals are not shown or indicated.

Chapter 11: Pinned

Aziraphale has Crowley pinned against the wall. Penetration is implied but no genitals are shown. Crowley’s got some pointy fangs and scales, and is clawing at Aziraphale’s back.


	2. Darling

A little explanation for this one: as much as I love the idea of Crowley and Aziraphale being each other's first and only, I'm also intrigued by the concept of Aziraphale entering the relationship with more sexual experience. I mean, Aziraphale’s a hedonistic bastard, after all... though maybe I’m just soft for the thought of Aziraphale being gentle and encouraging to a nervous, eager-to-please Crowley. So that's the dynamic that was in my head as I sketched this out.

I imagine that right before this, Aziraphale said something like, "You take such good care of me, my darling."

(Who knows what the genital configurations are here. You decide.)


	3. Got You

Give your husband’s skinny snake hips some support, Aziraphale.


	4. Right Here

What is going on down there? Maybe they're actually putting together a jigsaw puzzle and just being weirdly intense about it.


	5. Seat

I'm showing these two sketches together, as they’re variations on the same concept and were drawn on the same page in my sketchbook. I realized way too late that I should have put them on Crowley’s throne. Have some ghostly furniture instead.


	6. Chat

I love imagining Crowley and Aziraphale finally getting to enjoy each other's company without fear and in total comfort.


	7. Catching You

I can't seem to stop drawing naked fluff of these two.


	8. Betwixt

Is this cunnilingus, fellatio, or something else? Whatever it is, they're both enjoying it.


	9. Pegging the Question

I wasn't too sure about posting this one, but OH WELL. Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis do a little experimenting.


	10. Lingerie

A lot of things are different this time around, it would seem... Ineffable wives? Historical setting? Genitals that are actually visible? Digital and in full colour? It's more likely than you think!

I did this for a Discord server DIIYS prompt, which was "lingerie."


	11. Pinned

A digital sketch this time!

I like the thought of Crowley going scaly during intense moments, and I also wanted to draw Aziraphale pinning Crowley up against something. 

I did not want to draw a wall.


End file.
